To Torture A Frog
by Aurora Rezayne
Summary: This story has been posted before, but I took it off and am now reposting it because its just so much fun. Anyway, summary: Umbridge is a nasty and vile human being who needs to be put under mass amounts of pain. So I fulfiled that need...he-he-he.
1. Plans

A/N: Hello, if this Story sound familiar to you, that's cause I've posted it b4. I just wanted to post it again so more people would read and review. I'm crazy proud of this story, and I want people to read it. So yes, now that I'm done ranting, do read on.

We need some sort of torture chamber, Hermione thought to herself as she, Ron, and Harry paced in front of the soon to be Room of Requirement. Upon her third pass, Hermione glanced nest to her and found a large wooden door where brick wall had been only moments before. "Come on then, I have an idea." She said, waving the boys to follow her.

They walked inside the room and Hermione quickly shut the door behind them. Immediately after Harry and Ron gasped at the sight in front of them, not knowing why they had been put in a torture chamber. In the center was a table with leather ties in each corner and a reel on the right side that pulled the table apart. Next to the table on the left side was a small desk with a tray on top. Lying on the tray were several large syringes with neon green liquid in the tubes. Next to those were several surgical knives and to Hermiones amusement, a hammer and wooden stake. Along the wall to her left were shelves and shelves dressed in more pain inflicting toys. Large drills, knives, jagged daggers, scissors, a few axes, and around a hundred more bright and bubbling liquids inside syringe tubes were just some of the things.

Hermiones eyes traveled to the back wall where she saw a large piece of rock filed down into a smoothly rounded wheel. The wheel was being held up by a thick, pillar like chunk of wood that was pushed through the middle. This was being held above the ground by two more pillars attached to a foot pedal and a small chair. Hermione assumed it was for sharpening metal since leaning against the wall next to that was an axe.

A few feet away from the wheel sat an electric chair with leather straps attached to the arm rests and front two legs. A small table was next to that with a book on top, the cover showed a man in that same electric chair screaming in pain.

Along the wall to her right were three sets of single-handed hand cuffs attached by chains. Hermione gave herself a nasty grin as she turned back to Harry and Ron who weren't looking at her.

Instead the two were staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the ceiling. She followed their gaze and gasped as she set eyes on it.

There hanging from the ceiling on a rope was an enormous axe blade. It hung still and ominous above the table on the floor, glinting in the flickering torch light. Hermiones evil grin darkened as she turned back to the boys.

Ron was now staring at her, horror stricken, " Hermione, what in the bloody hell is this for?" He asked, making Harry jump slightly.

Hermione smirked at him and walked over to the tray in the center of the room and fingered one of the surgery tools, "I think we ought to give a certain defense against the dark arts teacher what she deserves." She told them, dropping the knife with a loud clang.

Ron and Harry exchanged shocked glances but quickly looked back to Hermione, both half expecting half hoping to see her laughing like this was all a joke. She wasn't laughing.

"But, Hermione, I...you...but...why? Well, I know why, but..." Said Ron, gapping at her. Harry, sensing Ron's loss for words finished, "It's just not like you Hermione. Why would you want revenge like this?" He asked, gesturing around the room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two, "Harry, that horrible excuse for a human being stole your Firebolt, Your right to play Quidditch, Fred and Georges right to play Quidditch, look at what she and her ministry cronies did to Professor MacGonagal, and Hagrid! She's sent Dementors to your house, nearly gotten you expelled and killed, and," she added, walking over to him and grabbing his right hand, "given you that nasty scar on your hand! I know you want to get back at her for this Harry, and I have a plan to do it." She said, dropping his hand and gazing at him.

The boys stood, speechless for a moment. Ron just gapped at her, lost for words, and Harry stared at his hand. Hermione made her way back to the table and played with the knives again, "Well, I'm doing this with or without the two of you." She informed them in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Ron didn't move, but Harry's face broke into a grin. He walked over to Hermione and picked up one of the syringes, "What's your plan?" He asked, squirting some of the green liquid onto the tray. Harry stared in shock as the liquid oozed over the quickly disintegrating tray.

Hermione grinned maliciously then turned her head back to Ron, "How about it Ron? Are you with us?" She asked. He said nothing for a moment, just looked from Harry, to Hermione, to the axe on the ceiling, and back again. "Hermione, if we get caught..." he said nerviously.

"Ronald Weasly, have I ever gotten us caught in anything else before now?" She said, crossing her arms. Roon looked to Harry again, then back to Hermione, "Well...of...of course I'm with you, what did you expect? But we're not..." he gulped, "we're not going to kill her are we?"

Hermione laughed, "I hadn't planned on it..." she said, not quite finishing the sentence. Hermione shifted slightly and didn't look at Ron again. Instead she turned to Harry, "Harry, I've got it all planned out already, and it starts with you."

Harry nodded, "ok, what d'you have in mind?" Hermione stood and re-thought her plan for a moment. "You have detention with Umbridge again all week right?" she asked. Harry nodded again. Hermione smiled darkly, "ok then, when your there on whatever day I tell you, I'll give you a certain time, and when it comes, I want you to knock her out, get her wand first should she have it of course. Use Petrificus Totalus or something like that." She turned to Ron, "This is where you come in, I want you nearby Umbridges office at the time I give you with Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. When you see that Harry's knocked out Umbridge, go to her office and help Harry bring back here."

Ron nodded, "ok, and what are you going to be doing?" he asked. Hermione smiled darkly again, "I thought we could have a bit of an audience. I think Fudge might like to watch his frog get hers. So, I'm going to send, well, I did send, him an owl saying I have information on the Whereabouts of Sirius. Here, look" she said, handing a letter to Ron. Harry moved over to read it:

_To: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic,_

_I believe I may have information on the whereabouts of Sirius Black. I don't want to say anything in this letter, in case it is intercepted and falls into the wrong hands, so I would like you to meet me in private. I am a student a Hogwarts School and overheard a conversation between the headmaster and one of the teachers, they were discussing Black and their alliance with him. I have chosen to write directly to you about this matter for fear of others being untrustworthy. If you agree to meet me at the castle, please respond by owl with a time,_

_Sincerely,_

_A concerned student_

The boys finished the letter and took to staring at Hermione again. Harry was first to speak, "You don't think a letter like this will raise suspicion about the order do you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, "no, and even if it did, it wont matter, I'll make sure Fudge hasn't got the ability to tell of this letter." She told them, folding the letter up and putting it back into her robes.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I've put a Protean charm on this letter, and the one I sent to Fudge. Now, when he sends me an answer, I'm going to use a vanishing charm on my copy, which will turn his blank as well, that way, he'll never be able to find it. If the ministry searches letters for curses and such, I don't think they'll detect a Protean charm. I've also put another charm on it. This one's a creation of mine. I'm calling it the Tip of Your Tongue Charm, silly name I know, but it fits it rather perfectly. You see, what the charm does is cause the person with the information to never be able to find the right words to discuss it. They'll know what it is they want to say, but when they go to say it, the words will stay right on the tip of their tongue, hence the name." Hermione was beaming now and look very proud of herself.

Ron and Harry just stared at her in amazement. "Bloody hell Hermione, you're brilliant," Said Ron weakly. Hermione smiled even more now, "There's more too. I want Umbridge to remember this, but if she does, she'll remember us too. So here's the other part of this plan, I've mad another Polyjuice Potion. We're going to turn ourselves into Parkinson, Malfoy and either Crabbe or Goyle, that way, when Umbridge gets away...we haven't done anything, Malfoy and his friends have. Oh Ron, don't look so scared, Im sure I've thought of everything." Hermione added as she saw the look on Ron's face.

Apparently this wasn't enough for Ron though, so he started listing off all the possible things he could think of that could go wrong. "Everything? What if your charm doesn't work and Fudge tells what he saw?"

Hermione smiled, "We can't get caught because it will be Malfoy, not us. And besides, I've already tested the charm loads of times and it hasn't failed yet.

Not satisfied Ron continued, "Not that I care much about what happens to Malfoy, but what if they ship him off to Azkaban?" He asked frantically.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips for a second as she thought. "Malfoy and the others are still minors, I don't think they can be sent to Azkaban. I don't know what punishment they'll get, but if its too harsh, I'll personally go to Dumbledore and inform him of their innocence. I'll say I saw them having a snowball fight outside at the time, or agree with whatever story they come up with for where they were. And if their story makes it impossible for me to do so, I'll tell them to change their story. Have them say they were setting off dungbombs in a lavatory, that way, they had a reason to lie the first time around. I'll tell them they have to say this to get off the hook and I'm helping them because I'm the one that k...tortured her, then I'll put my tip of the tongue curse on the lot of them." Hermione once again looked proud of herself.

Ron thought again, "what if..." he broke off and gulped, "what if she...dies?" He finished in a whisper.

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment, her eyes narrowed in thought, "If she dies, we put her under the invisibility cloak, take her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and leave her there for someone to find."

Ron watched her still, "And what if..." he stopped and thought for a second, "and what if she comes back as a ghost?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron as though he were crazy, "Don't be stupid Ron, she has no reason to come back as a ghost."

Unsatisfied still Ron continued, "Revenge Hermione! She'll want revenge." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Dead Umbridge will still have the same knowledge living Umbridge would have, Malfoy and his cronies did it."

"Then Malfoy and them would be accused of murder and be garunteed a cell in Azkaban!" said Ron, now in panic.

Hermione let out an angry huff, then it goes back to what I said before, I'll tell them to change their story, and I'll say it's true! For heavens sake Ron! And if you want to know, I have a way an Umbridge ghost couldn't get a word in, should an Umbridge ghost occur.

"Over the summer holidays, after our second year, I was doing a bit more research on Basilisks. Well, I had an idea, what if you didn't use a chicken egg?" She stopped to see what they thought. Neither said a word. "You know, a chicken egg hatched under a toad becomes a Basilisk?" They still send nothing, just stared blankly at her. "Oh, you two make me crazy! Anyway, that's what it is. So, I thought, what if you replaced the chicken egg with another kind of egg? I tried other kinds of bird eggs, a turtle egg, nothing happened, so I tried an egg out of the fridge." At this point Ron broke in, "an egg out of the what/" he asked, completely lost.

Hermione made a sound of extreme frustration and put her head in her hands. Seeing she was too annoyed to answer, Harry stepped in, "Its an electrical appliance muggles use to keep their food cold. So, basically, she used a cold chicken egg instead of a freshly laid one." Ron looked puzzeled, "oh." But pushed it aside and looked back to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry. Now, as I was saying, I used an egg form the fried and the most peculiar creature came out. I was expecting nothing to happen, the egg had been cold so long, I thought any possible life would be gone. But when it hatched, a small cat like creature came out. I could even fit it in the palm of my hand. I couldn't believe it, it was so small and just, well, strange. I took it into my bathroom and washed it off with a towel and found that its fur was blue, a really light shade of blue.

Well, I wasn't sure what to do with it at first. I just made a small bed in one of me dresser drawers and put him in it. The next morning when I woke up, the cat creature had grown to size of a regular kitten and was sitting on my dresser, looking at itself in the mirror. His eyes caught my interest right off because they were a bewitched like glittering silver. When it saw that I was awake, it jumped onto my bed and laid on me, His body was incredibly warm, but when he sniffed my arm, I felt his breath, which was ice cold. I flinched and he looked up at me with those eyes. Then I heard a voice, like it was in my head, it was the cat, a male, and he was apologizing for scaring me. Then he said his breath was so cold because it helps him with the task he was born to do. I asked him what that was, and he told me it was to freeze ghosts.

"Later on he explained it to me in more detail, but basically, he finds ghost that are either evil, restless, or no longer wish to linger on earth anymore, calms them with the heat of his body, then uses his frozen breath to vanquish them. I know it sounds crazy, but I've seen him do ti. I'm like linked to him now too, so I see ghosts all over the place that others can't. He just walks up to them, jumps into their arms, weird, I know, because he should fall right through them, then he just blows gently on their face and they just sort of fade away. So you see, if Umbridge does come back as a vengeful ghost, she can easily be sent away."

The boy's just stared at her, Ron in confusion, Harry in thought. "Why didn't you ever tell us about this cat thing before now?" Harry asked after a while.

Hermiones face quickly turned to guilt, "I don't know. It just never seemed like a good time. We were always so busy with what goes on with us, and when we weren't, I wasn't thinking about it. I'm really sorry I never said anything about it before now, I should have, I just didn't."

Neither Harry nor Ron seemed to care much that she hadn't told them though. Instead, Ron stared at her in disbelief, "So you've made two of your own spells, and you've created a new species, all before your sixth year. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant."

Hermione beamed at them both, "So, I call him a Remasuray, that's the species name, but his actual name is Hunter. Anyway, do either of you have any more questions?" She asked.

"I do," said Harry, raising his hand. "When do we get to see this, Remasuray?"

A/N: So…what do U think? Please tell me!


	2. Hunter and Fudge

A/N: More people need to review this! I know people read and dont review! I know cause I do it all the time...but Im stopping that, I try to review a lot more now. Reviews make me happy! review more...please? ok, well here ya go, enjoy!

"Dissipate," said Hermione as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The picture swung forward and they crawled through. "Wait here," she told them, running up the staircase to the girls dormitories.

The boys sat down in front of the fire to wait. Five minuets later Hermione was running down the stairs, a blue ball of fur in her arms. She pulled another chair over and placed it in front of them, "Hunter, this is Harry, and Ron, I told you about them, remember?" The animal lifted its head and looked from the boys, up to her. They stared at each other for a moment then Hermione smiled, "Hunter says hi." She said. The boys side glanced each other then said hi to the creature in front of them.

Hermione smiled at them again, "I've already told Hunter about my plan, and he's agreed to stay with us, in case something happens. He also wants to ask a favor of you two. He wants, well, both of us actually, want to know if just by touching him, a person can communicate with him. Will you try?" She asked hopefully.

Harry and Ron side glanced one another again, then agreed to try it out, "So, you just want us to pet it basically?" asked Ron. "Him, Ron, not it, and yes just pet him, and see what happens." She told them.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward, reaching a hand out and stroking the fur of the strange creature. Suddenly Harry's whole body felt frozen, he saw a room full of people, all dressed in black and crying. Several were in front of what appeared to be a casket. In a second he seemed to have jumped from the back of the room to the casket up front. He looked to his sides and found himself in between a much older Ron and Hermione. The older Hermione reached out her hand and laid a white rose on the casket, covering the dates of the date they were born, and the date they died, for whoever it was. The rose did not however cover the name, Harry leaned forward to see, all the while his body getting colder and colder, losing the feeling in his limbs, like he was buried in the snow. Then he saw it, 'Harry Potter' was the name engraved on the silver plaque on the casket. He jumped back in horror, nearly falling to the ground.

Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, he was back in the Gryffindor common room. His body was warm again, and he was still sitting in the same armchair. "Harry, what happened? Why did you take your hand away so fast?" He heard Hermione's voice asking. He looked at her for a moment, then the creature in her lap, "I was dead. I was at my own funeral. And both of you were there, but you were older." Said Harry, not taking his eyes off the sparkling silver ones in front of him.

"Hunter said he saw it too. He says I put a white rose over the date you died," said Hermione. Harry's eyes widened as he looked back to Hermione, "Yeah, you did." He answered.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione broke it, "What did it feel like?" she asked. Harry looked at her again, "It was cold, really cold, I was losing the feeling in my legs at one point, but then I was back here again, like nothing had happened." He told her, eyeing the Remasuray again. "Ron, you try it, I want to see if the same thing happens to you." Said Hermione, shifting to face him. Ron thought for a moment then asked, "You're sure it didn't hurt Harry?" he asked, looking at Hunter now with apprehension. "No, it was just really cold." Harry answered.

With that Ron leaned forward and placed a hand on Hunter's back. A few seconds later he tore his hand away and stared into the silver eyes, "I was dead, Harry wasn't there, but Hermione, you were, and you were old, and you put a white rose over the date I died too. And I saw Ginny too, bloody Hell was it cold, like I was buried in the snow or something." He said, finaly taking his eyes away from the silver and looking at Hermione.

"How odd, anyone touches him but me, and they see their own funerals." Said Hermione, gazing fixedly at the back of Hunters head. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by a loud scratching noise on the window. They all turned their heads to see a large barn owl perched outside. Hermione scooped Hunter into her arms, ran to the window, opened it, and let the bird fly by her. It landed lightly on the arm of her abandoned chair, holding out its leg for her. Hermione set Hunter down on the chair and took the letter from the owl, who promptly took off again.

Ron got up and closed the window as Hermione frantically opened the letter, "Its from Fudge!" She said happily, reading the letter, "And he's agreed to meet me! Tomorrow night at nine, he says to meet him in the entrance hall, here, look," she said, handing them the letter:

To: The Concerned Student

I am extremely pleased to hear that you are not taking the wrong side in our current situation. I understand the Hogwarts High Inquisitor is under much stress and may not be able to speak with you. Therefore, I agree to meet you personally, perhaps nine o'clock tomorrow night in the entrance hall of your school. If this time causes a problem, please tell me so we may set up another time. Otherwise I will see you tomorrow.

Sincerely:

Cornelius Fudge,

Minister Of Magic

The boys finished the letter and handed it back to Hermione. "Now I just have to clear that letter so no one can find it, then we go into action tomorrow." Said Hermione, folding the letter and placing it in her robes. She smiled at them and patted the pocket, "Well, goodnight boys, see you in the morning." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs to the girl dormitories Hunter tucked in her arms.

"I think she's gone mad." Said Ron, once Hermione was out of ear shot, "I really think she's gone completely mad." Harry nodded at this, "yeah, but I have to admit, revenge against Umbridge does sound good. And if she gets out and tells someone, it's Malfoy's fault, not ours. Anyway, I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." Said Harry, getting up and going towards the boys dormitories. Ron stayed in front of the fire well into the night.

The next day went by horribly fast, too fast for Ron and Harry. Soon it was dinner and they were all discussing what was about to come, "So your detention starts at six. I meet with Fudge at nine. Ron, you get by the Frogs office at about five minutes to nine. Harry, you knock her out at nine, then you can both bring her to the room about, I think it should take fifteen minutes to get her up there, so I'll expect you around nine fifteen. Oh Harry," said Hermione, looking at her watch, "its nearly six o'clock, you better not be late to Umbridge.

Harry looked at his own watch, it still didn't work, "alright, see you later then." He said and left the great hall.

Harry knocked on Umbridges door and was met with a sickeningly sweet, "come in please." Harry walked in and shut the door, then turned to look at his prison guard. "Good evening Professor Umbridge," he said, moving towards his usual seat. "Good evening Mr. Potter. You know how it goes, please proceed." And with her usual sick wide mouthed grin, Umbridge turned back to her writing.

For three hours Harry engraved his usual, 'I must not tell lies' into the back of his hand. He heard Umbridge shift in her chair, "Nine o' clock already, my how time flies. Well Mr. Potter, let's see how you're doing shall we?" She said sweetly. Umbridge got up and made her way towards Harry, who was now gripping his wand concealed under his robes. "Let me see your hand," she said, holding out her own.

Harry was about to give her his hand, but instead stood up in one swift movement, tearing out his wand, "Petrificus totalus!" He yelled. Suddenly Umbridge's body went straight as a board. Her legs snapped together and her arms slammed to her sides, then she fell to the ground.

For a minute Harry starred awe struck from his hand to Umbridge. He was brought back to his senses by a soft knock on the door. He quickly went to open it and found no one there, "Harry, it's me." Said Ron's voice. Harry said nothing back to him, but moved aside so he could enter then shut it again.

Ron took off the cloak, "Filch is in his office, Mrs. Norris is in the dungeons, and Hermione and Fudge are nearly at the Room of Requirement, let's hurry." He said rather quickly. They both moved to Umbridge, "right, so a levitating charm then?" Asked Harry. Ron nodded.

After Umbridge was about an inch off the ground, Ron and Harry threw the cloak over themselves and her, and made their way towards Hermione.

Hermione and Fudge meeting...

Hermione was standing in the Great Hall, staring nervously from her watch to the great oak doors. "Nine o' clock Fudge, come on." She muttered to herself.

Two minutes later the doors opened and in walked Cornelius Fudge in deep emrald robes. Hermione walked over to him, holding out her hand, "Good evening Minister, I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you so much for coming to see me." She said politely, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure Miss. Granger," said Fudge. Hermione smiled, "I have the perfect place for us to talk, Minister, if you'll just follow me," She said, leading the way upstairs.

Hermione took him all the way up to the hall just before the Room of Requirement. "Just around this corner, Minister, but just a moment, let me make sure it's clear." She said, signaling him to wait. He nodded and she rounded the corner, pulling out her Polyjuice potion. She uncorked the bottle, paced in front of the wall three times, thinking of the room she needed, then, once the door appeared, drank the potion.

Seconds later she dropped the bottle and screamed, "No, getaway from me!" Then she regained herself, now standing up as Pansy Parkinson. No sooner had she straightened up, Fudge came around the corner. Hermione gave him a malignant grin, "hello, Minister." She said, pointing her wand at him, "Expeliarmus!" She yelled, raising a hand to catch his airborne wand, "get in," She said forcefully, opening the door and waving him in.

He hesitated slightly then moved past her, she pushed her wand tip to his back and closed the door. "W...what are you going to do to me? And what did you do to that Granger girl?" he asked shakily.

Hermione didn't answer. She continued to push him farther back until she reached the electric chair, "sit," was all she said. He obeyed and sat down, placing his arms on the arm rests. She waved her wand and the cuffs on the arms and legs of the chair wrapped themselves around Fudges wrists and ankles.

"Granger, will be just fine. As for you, well, I'm not going to hurt you. I am however, going to teach a lesson to a certain Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and, I've given you a front row seat." She said nastily, waving her wand again to make the room light up. "Just a matter of time before she gets here." She said with her evil grin, "five minuets actually." She added looking at her watch. Hermione conjured a chair for herself, then proceeded to use her wand to make the axe on the ceiling slowly swing back and forth, flashing ominously in the torch light.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened then closed again on its own accord. "You're late." Said Hermione, standing up. "Only by five minutes, and this blokes heavy considering she's so small." Said the voice of Vincent Crabbe. "Yeah, she's short but she must weigh like, three hundred pounds." Said a soon visible Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, "whatever, put her on the table ok." She said, pointing her wand at the stretch table. Harry floated Umbridges body over the table and dropped her roughly and unceremoniously on top of it.

The jolt apparently woke her up because a few moments after her head hit the table she blinked her eyes and twitched her fingers slightly. She opened her eyes fully and looked over at Harry, "Mr. Malfoy," she turned and looked to Hermione, "Miss. Parkinson, and Mr. Crabbe, what are you all doing here?" Where is here?" She asked, sitting up. Her eyes bulged as she looked around the room and she gasped when she saw Fudge. "Cornelius? W...what is the meaning of this?" She asked, losing her usual sweet tone. "Potter. Where's Potter? You three caught him before he could harm me, didn't you..." She was about to say something else when Hermione begun to laugh, "Potter? He hasn't been near you, you old bat. Crabbe and Draco attacked you, not _innocent_ Potter." Said Hermione, sounding as though she truly did hate Harry. "But enough chit chat, Umbridge, I'm dying to get on with this. I crave to hear you scream, as I'm sure my dear accomplices are. OH, and Fudge is here to witness by the way. Much thanks to that Mudblood Granger, bless her unknowing soul. Well then, on with the show." She said. Hermione waved her wand and Umbridges body slammed back against the table, the leather straps binding her wrists and ankles.

Hermione swooped over to the table and put her own nose to Umbridge's, "I'm going to enjoy this," she said nastily. "Oh, H...Draco," she said, swinging back up and grabbing a needle, "would you like the honors?" she asked with a sinister grin. Harry smirked, "It would be my pleasure." He answered striding over to her and taking the needle.

He stood over Umbridge, holding the same dark grin. Her eyes were bulging with terror and anger at once, her whole body shaking and twisting to free herself. Harry looked over at Fudge who's face was scrunched up and covered in sweat. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "what's the matter Minister? Afraid to watch your pet frog suffer? You know," he said, turning back to Umbridge, "I don't know what this stuff here is," he said, raising the needle clutched in his hand, "but I've seen what it can do to metal." He lowered the needle and squirted some onto the tin and watched it melt away again. Harry smiled, "Let's see if it has the same effect on human skin, shall we?"

A/N (again): soooo what do U think? yes...no...maybe so? tell me please!


	3. To Torture A Frog

A/N: I know...this took forever...especialy considering I already wrote it but my computer crashed and I couldnt do anything for sooooooo long (obviously) but here it is, hopefully I can recover the ending and get it up too, if not Ill have to cringes rewrite it, anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: not mine...but i would love to own Draco Malfoy...so very pretty. :-)

Harry brought the needle an inch above the back of Umbridges hand and squirted some out. The liquid turned electric blue as it hit the flesh, dripping onto the table and eating small holes through it. At first nothing happened, then Umbridge let out an agonizing scream as her hand began to melt away under all the blue areas. Harry's eyes grew in shock as the skin on Umbridges hand sunk below the rest, almost bubbling as it did so. They all watched as Umbridge screamed and writhed in pain until Hermione waved her wand and the liquid evaporated.

The back of Umbridges hand was completely distorted, her rings, gone. She was crying now, and breathing hard, "You'll pay for this," she managed to sputter out between breaths. "Now now, none of that. You obviously haven't learned your lesson." Said Harry. He then looked over to Hermione and paused, making sure to say the right name, "Parkinson, make sure she gets the message."

Hermione smirked then nodded, "of course" She moved back over to the table and picked up one of the knives. She held it over Umbridges face then slid it slowly over her right cheek, letting the blood drip. Umbridge cried out again, and continued whimpering as Hermione drew a red line down the other cheek.

As Hermione did this, Harry walked over to the shelves on the wall and picked up a needle of bright red liquid. He held it up and examined it for a moment, then looked at Ron who shrugged.

Harry moved to the opposite side of the table and watched Hermione dice lines on Umbridges arms, "What d'you think this one'll do?" he asked. She finished a particularly deep gash and looked up, "I don't know, try it." She said smiling.

Harry shrugged and squirted red liquid onto Umbridges other hand. It spread thickly over like the blue one had done, and did nothing like the other had done as well. Suddenly green flames burst from Umbridges hand and she screamed as her skin was melted once again.

Hermione removed the flames after a few moments with a flick of her wand. Umbridges left hand now much resembled the right, mutilated and ugly ring free. Umbridge was whimpering again, and now muttering useless curses at them under her rasped breath. The two stood, watching her slightly smoking hands, savoring the sound of her cries, not noticing that Ron had seized a needle of clear watery liquid off the shelf. "My turn," he said quietly, and moved over by Hermione who stepped aside.

Ron leaned over and shoved the needle roughly through the bend in Umbridges arm and injected all the liquid into her veins. Her whole body went rigid and she started going through what looked like seizures. Her eyes rolled back and she started yelling meaningless words, "Lemon dropCentaurDragon hideRingwaldcruccrucnoooooosquidOctober seventeenth!" She screamed pointlessly. Hermione looked at Ron, "what was that stuff?" she yelled, almost laughing as Umbridge continued. "Purple wand stickkillpleasenooooo!"

"I don't know!" Ron yelled back as he and Harry burst into hysterics. "Daly lamaAhkmed goatsbeamerapple pie!" Umbridge continued. At this Hermione joined in, and the three of them doubled over. Then she stopped and the room was nearly silent. Harry scrambled up off the floor to see what had happened. Umbridges eyes were wide open and she had started breathing again. Harry let out a deep breath of relief that she hadn't died and looked up at Hermione. He gasped in horror when he saw just that, Hermione.

The Polyjuice potion had worn off. Ron apparently noticed this too and jumped to cover her. "RCrabbe! What the bloody Hell is wrong with you?" she yelled angrily as he pushed her to the floor. Ron stared at her, "ersorry. Heyum, how long have we been at this?" he asked, panic stricken.

Hermione glared at him, "well, if you would" she stopped mid-sentence and gasped as she now heard her own voice instead of Pansy's. "Oh no. Ron, my potion, it's outside, and yours and Harry's will be wearing out soon too, oh and I'm sure Fudge saw me!" She said in a frightened whisper.

Harry ran around the table and dropped to his knees beside Ron and Hermione, "Hermione, what do we do now?" he asked, "is there more potion?"

Ron stared from Hermione to Harry, "it's out in the hall, she left it out there, and someones bound to have found it by now." Said Ron frantically. Harry got up and ran to the door. The second his hand hit the knob, Fudge began yelling, "help!Help! I'm the minister of Magic! I'm" But what else he was was unknown. "Silencio!" yelled Ron, Harry seized the chance and wrenched the door open.

The hall seemed empty at first but around a corner her found Hermiones bag and smashed bottle. He cleared the mess away with a swish of his wand and grabbed Hemriones bag. He then ran back to the door, throwing the bag at Ron who tore it open and searched. He soon found three small flasks labeled 'Crabbe', 'Malfoy', and 'Parkinson'. He quickly downed his, then handed Harry and Hemrione their's.

As Hermione drank hers, she grabbed Ron's arm and dug her nails into his skin, trying not to scream. A few moments later Pansy Parkinson was lying under Ron who yelped and jumped off. Hermione laughed at this, "I'm not that ugly, Crabbe!" Ron grunted and got up, "where were we?" he asked as he helped Hermione up. She grinned, "We were aboutto see how frogs like to have their toenails removed."

Ron and Harry both made faces at the thought. "Parkinson, that's disgusting. Can't we just dump salt and lemon juice in open cuts? Or use more needles?" asked Ron

Hermione sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I don't need more blood all over anyway." She said, moving back to the shelf of needles and examining them. Meanwhile Harry noticed a bottle of table salt and a plate of chopped lemons on the tin tray. He laughed, "RCrabbe, look." He said, pointing at the tray Ron turned and started laughing, "I was only joking about that. But since it's here, we may as well." He said, wlaking over to the tray. Harry moved to the other side of the table again, "Umbridge, how would you like a scar like Potter's?" he said as Malfoy like as possible.

Umbridge jerked around in her binds, "frugal bars!" She yelled stupidly. Harry reached out and and back-handed her across the face, "speak normal woman!" he said angrily.

At that moment the silencing spell on Fudge wore off, "You leave her be! When I get out of here, you three will be thrown into Azkaban, for life! I guarantee it!" He said. Harry glared and walked over to him, putting his face and inch away from Fudge's, "For one thing _Minister_, you won't have the ability to talk about what you've seen when you get out of here. Two, go ahead, throw us into Azkaban, the Dementors aren't with you anymore, so it'll be easy as hell to get out. Three, I wasn't planning on hurting you, but if you don't shut up, I will." Harry said icily, turning and walking away. Fudge said nothing.

Harry strode back to the tray, grabbed a surgical knife and went to the table, "now, how about that scar?" Umbridge squirmed again, but yelled no more. Harry smirked and dipped his knife, slashing a small, deeply cut lightning bolt scar on her head. "Crabbe, take up on your joke," said Harry. Ron grinned and grabbed a lemon of the tray, "I've always wondered if this worked." He held the fruit above the bleeding cut and squashed it. The juice squirted all over Umbridge's forehead and she whimpered again, her voice cracking slightly. Fresh tears flowed down her blood stained cheeks and she begun yelling nonsence again, "silver cowsmoooomooooowhizbangswealethorpice frogcrucru" she ended with another loud cry as Harry backhanded her again, "I told you to talk like a normal human being!" He said angrily.

Hermione appeared behind Ron now, holding up a neon purple fluid needle this time, "lets see what this one does, shall we?" she asked in a mock smart tone. She eyed both Umbridges melted hands and cut up face. Finding no more damage to cause there, she moved to Umbridges feet and removed her shoes. "I won't remove the nails, but perhaps this will do something." She said, holding up the needle like a doctor.

Hermione squirted the purple liquid onto each of Umbridges toe nails. Several seconds later the nails turned to what looked like ice and cracked in svereal places.

Umbridge muffeled another cry of pain and shifted in her shakles. Hermione grinned nastily as a slight amount of steam rose from the cracks, "cold is it? Lets see if they come off now." She walked over to the shelves and grabbed a small brush, like one an archaeologist would use, and started brushing nail fragments from Umbridges frost-bitten toes.

Harry stood and watched for a moment, thinking over what he would be doing next. "Hey Parkinson, I wan't to really make her pay, especially for what she did to Hagrid, and McGonagall. I have something special for that, if you don't mind." Harry said.

Hermione raised her body from dusting off nail fragments and side glanced Ron. They both shrugged and Hermione looked back to Harry, "be my guest." She said, bowing one last time on the toes and taking a step back. Harry smirked and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the pitiful crying lump that was Umbridge. "You are a foul, tainted, repulsive and revolting disgrace to human beings you frog. You deserve to rot in the deepest circle of Hell, and you will. You will never smile that rank and evil grin again. You'll never make another interruption cough, because you wont be able to. Your nasty pink cardigan should be ceremoniously burned, and those disgusting colorful cat plates ought to be shattered like your bones. And I will see to it that that occurs. A holiday should be named in honor of your death, since it will obviously mark as great a day as when Voldemort fell, and mark my words, the three of us will celebrate it. Dolores Umbridge, your sanity, is mine. CRUCIO!" Harry yelled.

Umbridges body flew into a tantrum, arms ripping at the leather binds as she screamed for mercy. For several moments this went on until another voice was screaming, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand went flying from his hands and Umbridges body went limp on the table. Harry stared wildly around. Hermione was still at Umbridges feet staring over her at Harry, Ron, was no where to be seen. "What the Hell?" asked Harry, half stunned, half enraged.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione as she threw herself to the ground. Harry turned in time to see Fudge standing in front of the electric chair, grinning maniacly, "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. Bright light ubrupted in the room and there was another shattering scream. From the opposite side of the table, Hermione watched as Harry's body feel to the floor.

Hermione stared in shock at Harry's body. Then, he opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione starred in shock and relief as Harry scrambled to her side of the table. Soon a voice broke out, it was Fudge, "Dolores, Merlins beard, what have I done?"

Harry stood up to find Fudge leaning over Umbridges face, she was dead, Fudges spell had hit her instead of Harry. Somewhere to his left Harry heard Hermione speaking, then she too stood up, "oh my goodness." She breathed, cupping her hand over her mouth. Then Ron appeared, right behind Fudge, he was clutching his wand, pointing it at Fudges back, "Expeliarmus!" he yelled, and Harry's wand flew from Fudges hand.

Fudge swung around and stared at Ron, "Look at what you three have done! You'll pay You'll pay!" He yelled, throwing himself at Ron who, in Crabbes body, easily blocked him. Ron held Fudge in place for a moment until Hermione retrieved her own wand from her bag, "Petrificus Totalus." She said in an exasperated voice. Fudge went straight as a board and Ron let him drop to the floor. Hermione moved over to Fudge and muttered under her breath, ropes spun out from her wand tip and wrapped themselves around Fudges body.

Ron tossed Harry's wand back to him and grinned slightly, "There ya go, Malfoy"

The three stood there and stared at the dead body in front of them in silence. No one spoke for several minutes, not sure of what to say. But the silence was soon broken as the three of them gasped in shock. A neon green form was emerging from Umbridges body.

Fully out, they realized it to be a transparent Umbridge, "You've killed me." She said rather flatly, almost as though it was nothing. Then anger filtered across her face, "You three have killed me! And Cornelius too! Oh, it will be off to Azkaban with you!" she shrieked and went gliding through the door.

A/N 2: so, good? tell me what U think...please?


	4. When Ghosts Run Wild

A/N: OMG! Its a definite sign of the apocolypse, I got the last damn chapter up, woot! I finally found it, I know its been forever but here it is;

They all stood rooted to the floor in shock until a blue blur flashed in front of their eyes. Hunter had been on top of a shelf the whole time and was now running across the room. Hermione started for the door but stopped dead in her tracks as Hunter jumped right through it. "I…I didn't know he could do that." She said. Another few seconds passed then Harry broke in, "we've got to follow them."

Hermione looked at him, "You two go, I've got to make sure Fudge can't repeat any of this." With that Harry and Ron ran to the door, wrenched it open, and flew down the hall.

As they ran, Ron pulled out the Marauders map, "Harry, she's headed for the Great Hall," he said frantically. "Where's Hunter?" Harry yelled back. "Not far behind" Ron answered, "and he's catching up fast, but she's almost there."

They ran for another minute when Ron gave a cry of alarm, "Harry she's there but… She's turning around, oh bloody hell! Filch is coming, but Hunter's found her!" He yelled to Harry, running out of breath. Harry didn't answer, but abruptly stopped causing Ron to run into him. Harry gasped as he stared down the marble staircase. Ghost Umbridge was floating five feet off the ground. Hunter was running up behind her, hissing. "You'll pay!" she screamed, pointing a misty finger at the boys when she saw them. "What is all the…" Filch had arrived.

He stopped mid sentence, his mouth hanging open and gaping wordlessly at her. Then Umbridge's ghost turned, just like Harry had hoped, to see what all the noise behind her was. As she did so, Hunter jumped into her arms and she turned the same icy blue color he was, "What is the…?" But Umbridge was too late, Hunter let out an icy breath and Umbridge screamed one last time, before she slowly begun to fade. Hunter dropped back to the floor, panting slightly, but looking oddly pleased.

Harry turned to look at Filch who was still gaping, "sick, I knew I was…yes, that's it, I really am not feeling well." With that Filch shook his head and walked away. Harry stared at Filch's retreating back. "Sick? What he bloody hell?" Ron asked from behind Harry. Harry turned, shaking his head, "don't ask, just be glad. Now lets get back to Hermione before someone comes out here."

Harry and Ron made it back to the Room of Requirement without any trouble. "Is she gone?" Hermione asked as soon as the door had been shut. Yeah, Hunter got her. Filch saw it all though, but he seems to think he's sick and was seeing things."

Hermione looked worried but said nothing as Hunter had just jumped into her arms. "How are we going to get rid of her?" Ron asked, "we can't carry her out, she's too damn heavy."

Hermione thought for a moment, then a glassless window appeared on the wall where the electric chair had been. Hermione walked over and examined it, "The Forbidden Forest. We'll float her out there, and if we're lucky, the Thestrals will get rid of her for us."

Neither Harry nor Ron objected to this. Together the three of them undid the leather around Umbridge's wrists and ankles, then levitated her body out into the darkness.

They pushed her out farther and farther until their wands would no longer allow it. The tiny dot that was Umbridge fell into the forest. Hey all stepped back from the window, which automatically closed up into a wall again. "And you," said Hermione turning back to Fudge who was no longer unconscious, "You will remember this day until you die, but never shall you speak it. Let what you've witnessed forever remain, on the tip of your tongue, Lanthenaius Vendronicus." Hermione finished this and waved her wand in an, 'X' in front of Fudges face.

Hermione watched as Fudges eyes rolled back in his head then came back again as he blinked, "you, what…? Dolores…I…?" Sure enough, Fudge wore the look that plainly stated he couldn't find the words.

Hermione smiled, "that's what I thought. Now, be a good little Minister and go back to wherever." The three of them pointed their wands at him, the ropes binding Fudge fell to the floor and he scrambled to his feet and ran from the room.

Ron quickly pulled out the Marauders map and they watched Fudge run out of the castle, onto the grounds, and off the paper.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who were both back to normal, "We…we did it. I don't believe it, we actually did it." She said happily. The boys watched as Hermione turned back to her regular form.

Silence engulfed them again for several minutes until Harry laughed, "remind me to never use Polyjuice Potion again. Especially to become Malfoy, it's not exactly pleasant being a nasty white ferret." Ron and Hermione laughed. "Parkinson's no picnic either, sure, her voice had a nice evil ring to it, but my god, I've never felt so ugly in my life."

Ron looked around at them and ran his hands over his head, "Ugly? At least you had brains. Bloody hell! I think my IQ dropped by about a thousand, I've never felt so dumb!" said Ron grinning. Hermione slowly glanced around the room, "Well, as nice as this place is, I think we better get out of here."

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Ron who was shaking him and talking way too fast for some who just woke up. "Ron, what do you want?" Harry asked, as he sat up and reaching for his glasses. "Harry, someone found out about last night! And they told Dumbledore!" He said. At this Harry was wide awake and out of bed, "What! How?" He said, as he quickly got dressed. "I don't know, but Hermione does, she's waiting down in the common room."

The boys quickly ran own the stairs and nearly fell as they stopped at Hermiones feet, "What happened?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed, "Filch decided that he wasn't seeing things last night. Luckily, he didn't think there had been a real ghost, he's under the impression it was a joke." She said, smiling at them. "But, what about real Umbridge? And how do you know this?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled again, "Well, The "real" Umbridge has supposedly moved to the states to stay with her sick aunt. You see, after you two went to bed last night, I thought about how odd it would be that Umbridge just suddenly disappeared, so I wrote a letter, from her to whoever found it. I wrote that she had to rush off to help her sick aunt who lives in America and that she wouldn't be coming back. Then I walked down to her office and left it on her desk. How do I know all of this? Well you see, I got up early this morning to get some homework done and ran into a first year Gryffindor coming back from the library, she was going on about some ghost prank that Filch busted the night before and that some Slytherins had been caught at the scene. I asked her how she knew and she told me some Slytherins had been outside Dumbledores office talking about while they waited for the ones who got in trouble. So, I got up and went down to Dumbledores office to see. Sure enough a group of Slytherins were crowded around waiting, so I hid myself under you cloak Harry, and waited. Not long after, Malfoy and Crabbe came out and went into the story of how they were being blamed for some stupid prank that had taken place during the night. The best part, they were complaining about having two months of detention for 'attempting a senseless prank to frighten students'." Hermione finished, and she was beaming.

Harry and Ron exchanged thrilled glances, "What's their detention?" asked Ron. Hermiones grin turned to a smirk, "The first month they have to clean up after Hagrids new batch of blast-ended Skrewts. The second month they have to clean all the toilets in the school." The boys broke into laughter.

After recovering they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they were addressed by Dumbledore, "Students, I have some news, It seems our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher professor Umbridge has left us." He paused as the entire hall was filled with cheers. Dumbledore put his hand up and the room fell silent again, "She has gone to the states to tend to her sick aunt. So, we are momentarily out of a Dark Arts teacher, meaning the class will be canceled until further notice." Dumbledore finished and sat down as the Hall broke into applause again.

For the next two months Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Malfoy and Crabbe around on their detention time. The real fun began during the second month though, when they had to clean lavatories. The group took to leaving fake vomit capsules they had purchased from Fred and George laying around several different lavatories, stopping up toilets, setting off Filibuster wet start fireworks, and requesting that Moaning Myrtle make as many appearances as possible, especially to do so in odd ways, like flying up through toilets, or sinks. She happily did so.

On one of the last days Malfoy and Crabbe were cleaning, The group made an appearance. Ron stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with Harry and Hermione behind him, "having fun, Malfoy?" He asked, laughing at the site. Both boys were kneeling on the floor wearing bright yellow aprons and matching gloves. Malfoy looked up and glared at them, "get out of here weasel." He said, not looking at all menacing. "Temper temper, ferret." Said Ron grinning and waving a finger at , Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up, nearly knocking over his soap bucket, "I'm warning you weasley." Said Malfoy, taking a few steps towards Ron who didn't move. "You know Malfoy, that apron looks absolutely smashing on you. And the matching gloves, and look, even the bucket and sponge match. It's so darling." Said Harry, holding back laughter. Malfoy made to pull out his wand but was stopped by bright light blinding him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy." Came Hermiones voice, along with the click of a camera.

The three of them begun laughing as Harry chanted, "Smile! Your on candid camera." They took several more pictures then looked at the first one as it fully developed, "how lovely. These really get your good side Malfoy, we'll have to post them on the Gryffindor bulletin board, with a headline that reads, "Malfoy, from bouncing ferret, to floor cleaning housewife." Said Ron, finally bursting into laughter. Then just before Malfoy could throw hexes at them, they were gone, running down the halls back to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N part 2: soooo...was it good, didit suck, chapter...story all together, let me know.


End file.
